Changing for love
by NekoChiHiro
Summary: Chieko Kurosawa is previously known as a school nerd. But after deciding to herself that she needs a make-over for her love...will he like it? Crappy summary but a good story! So ready sweet humans!


As the morning sunlight hit my face, I grinned _today's the day! I have to get ready!_

I went to the bathroom to have a quick bath, went out and finally got change.

I, Chieko Kurosawa, previously known as the school nerd, now about to change to a whole new Chieko, I used to wear long skirts, oversized blouse and thick glasses, my long hair, probably waist length, would block my face, but now I am newly improved.

Yesterday, I just realize that nothing will happen if I will not act, so I decided to have a make-over, after school yesterday, I went to a salon; I had my hair cut and add bangs. After that, I went straight home.

I had everything planned. I bought a new school uniform, the right size for me, I got rid of my glasses, I never really need them, just needed it to fit my act as the 'School Nerd' before.

Now standing in front of my human sized mirror, gazing at myself before grinning like an idiot, I stared at myself at the mirror…._Wow…is this really me!? _I asked myself in shock.

I never seen myself this…_this pretty…._ I fell in love with myself for a moment before grabbing my bag getting out of my room and went down stairs.

I smelled Sausage and Eggs, Rei-nii must be cooking…. _Hiihii…..now with my sneak attack, I'll make him pay for what he did to me yesterday._

I sneaked behind my brother who is currently cooking another batch of sausage, and breathe in; I put both of my hands at either side of my mouth ready to shout but suddenly "Don't even think about it, Chieko." My brother, Rei, said.

He turned off the stove and carried the pan to where the other Sausages gathered at a plate at the table. I pouted and "It's unfair…...how did you know that I was there?" I asked.

He looked back at me and lifted a brow. He stared at me for a good minute with a weird face and suddenly said "Wow, did you finally had the guts to change your…_looks_….." he actually ignored my question and changed the subject _Urgh…..how did I even have a brother this irritating…..oh look at that smug shit eating grin face of his…just wanna rub sand paper to it….._

"Well, yeah, do you even have _eyes? _Why don't you use it for once in a while?" I replied coldly whilst I stabbed a sausage and took a bite.

He took a seat just across mine; he placed three eggs and about five sausages at his plate. Does _every _guy eat that many?…good thing they don't look like a pregnant clown or else I would be laughing my ass out….but not in school….I don't want them to- _Wait!It's alright if I act like THAT at school. I changed my looks, now I'll change my attitude in school. I'll do exactly what I do here in my house with Rei._

_I can do it! _

"Oi, mud face, what are you spacing out for? Do you want to be late at school?" I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at him. "What did you call me, _mood killer?_ I only spaced out for a second!"

With that I shoved the whole sausage I was eating in my mouth, grabbed my bags, stood up and walked out the door, but before that I glanced back and said with my mouth full of food "Aihm groring tou shhkoool mrawh, freiy!" _I'm going to school now, Rei._

When I arrived at school, people were staring at me, taking glances and whispering to each other "_who's that girl? I've never seen her before…." _I smiled a bit.

I was walking with my head help up high _Wow! Where my confidence did came from? Maybe because I was too excited in seeing HIM…..Hiihii! _

AS I entered my classroom everyone looked at me, I smiled at them and said happily "Good Morning everyone." And with that I walked straight to my seat. I noticed that HE still wasn't here with his friend.

I heard the whisper around me _"hey, isn't that where four eyes sits?"_

"_wait, no way, don't tell me that THAT's her?"_

"_well, she has silver hair, the only ones that has silver hair like her is four eyes"_

"_what? I can't believe it. I'm going to ask her myself."_

They stopped whispering and walked towards me. The girl who could_ NOT _believe that this was me said "Hey, tell me you're not four eyes."

I smirked and raised my head proudly "It's me, alright. Why? Do you have any problem? Would you like me to help you with one of your assignments?" I asked with my right brow raised a little, acting innocent.

The girl looked offended, stepped back a little and went back to her seat. I smiled at myself _Wow, I can't believe I just said that! I wish HE would be here already._

As I was lost in my thoughts I heard that the doors slid open, I looked and my heart skipped a beat. _He's here. Rogue Cheney is here….._

I did my best not to act like my old self in front of him. He walked towards his seat… which was next to mine, he stopped to stare at me for a second and I stared back… but when his irritating _friend _ said "Woah! Who's this chick?"

Rogue-san looked away and sat at his chair. His man-whore of a _friend, _Sting Eucliffe,went near me and eyed me for a second, his eyes widening and said "Ha-ha! Don't tell me that you're _four eyes_!?Hey, Rogue! Its miss four eyes! Oh, wait. Should I call you Hot-chick now that you're _Hot?_"

That irritated me for a bit and was about to say something when "Sting, shut up and sit down, the class is about to start." Rogue-san told him, his eyes closed and his arms crossed at his chest. Just hearing his voice made my heart pound and I blushed and looked away.

"Eh? But, Rogue! Look at her, ain't she hot?" as Sting-san said that I looked from the corner of my eyes to look at Rogue-san but I caught him staring at me and our eyes locked. I stared at his red orbs; I felt myself blush a thousand folds and looked away immediately.

Just then, the teacher came in and class started. Actually, every morning when they come in, Rogue-san would always make eye contact at me for a second and then look away.

_I can't believe our eyes locked for a second! Never mind that, he looked at me! Kami-sama! My heart won't stop pounding! These make-over rocks!_

The School bell rang for lunch break; everyone gathered their things and started chatting, walking out of the room.

I still haven't made a move…..

I went to my usual place, behind the school where beautiful Sakura trees are planted.

I sat there in silence….and think for a plan

_Maybe I could slip a note saying to meet me at the school roof top in his bag?_

_Wait, it'll be just like what I did last year…though it slipped out from his bag when he stood up….._

_Hm...maybe I could go and just confess to him at his lockers? No! That would be embarrassing in front of his friends….._

_I could try writing a love letter an- _

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone staring at me, I looked at my right and saw that Rogue-san was standing with his arms crossed at his chest looking down at me; he was standing just three feet away.

I blushed at his stare my eyes widened to see him here "R-rogue-san!? U-uh! E-eto…..I didn't see you there…"My voice trailed away as he continued staring at me. I blushed more and stood up, I took a few step backwards and said "I-is there something on my face?"

"Why did you change your looks?" He asked in a monotone voice. I just looked away, blushing. _I just couldn't tell him that I changed because of him! That would be embarrassing! _

As I glanced up, he continued staring at me that made me blushed more and held my hands at my face "Please don't stare at me like that." I said.

I heard him move and peeked through my hands. He took a few steps closer to me and asked in a dead serious tone that made me shudder "Why did you change your looks?"

I slowly took a step back again and he stepped forward "U-um…I-I…."

When I looked up, he was staring intensely at me, we made I contact. I was too intimidated by Rogue-san and whispered slowly "I changed….because of you…Rogue…"

I just couldn't take my eyes off him…..

Rogue-san held my chin and asked "Why?"

I blushed more. His face was not as far as 3 inches from mine. My voice hitched "b-because…"

I don't get it…why was Rogue-san like this? Maybe because of my looks that he's like this?

B-but his face is so close! I feel like I could faint!

"Because of what? Because of what, Chieko?" He said. _He knows my name! Of course you damn fool! He's your classmate! Of course he'll know!_

He still won't back up; he continued to let his face near mine so now our noses are touching.

_I couldn't! With his eyes….it's like he's looking through my soul!_

"Because I like you, Rogue Cheney…" _There! I blurted it out! Now he's going to say that I'm ugly and he doesn't want me to like him._

But instead he held our eye contact "Why did you have to change? You already look beautiful before..." He said as he held my face with both of his hands now.

_Wait what!? _"B-Beautiful!?" I asked out loud and stepped away. Not believing what he said. He smiled and said "Yes, beautiful. I just didn't tell you this before because I like seeing you every morning with those cute eye glasses of yours you used to wear, and I don't want it to end….I thought maybe if you knew that I like you, you'd stop wearing those and get contacts."

I just couldn't believe it. _Wait….does that mean…. _"Does that mean you like me!?" I asked my face as red as a tomato right now.

Rogue, who was now in front of me, again, held my face in both of his hands, again, and kissed the tip of my nose and said "Yes. Yes, I do like you, Chieko."

I just don't know what to do now, I'm so happy. I'm just so happy to find out that the one I like likes me back. So I followed my instincts, pulled his collar and kissed him fully on the lips. I felt him tensed up but slowly began to kiss me back. It feels so good. He taste soooo delicious, he tastes like coffee. I wrapped my arms around his neck at the same time he pulled me by the waist. The sensation is too much, I could feel myself getting hot.

I felt him nipped at my lower lip and I opened my mouth slowly, and ever slowly our tongues battle for dominance and he won, after a few more minutes of kissing, we slowly pulled back and I breathed hard. We rested our foreheads together and I was about to say something when we heard the school bell ring, reminding us that lunch break already ended.

We walked back to our classroom, hand in hand, not aware of the stares we had.

And I just realized.

_He loved me even when I didn't change my looks. He loves me. Maybe I should wear my eye glass tomorrow. Maybe I'll still look ok._

_And maybe after a few weeks….I'll introduce him to Rei-nii! I'll prove that mood killer wrong about what he said yesterday about a guy not liking me! Hihii!_


End file.
